Rockers & Writers & Rundown Dreams
by icewolf14
Summary: A rewrite of Rockers & Writers, but with Ally's thoughts and a few twists. Ally wants something different in her life. Just when she thought the day couldn't get any more boring, a certain blond and red head prance into her life. Ally knows they stole one of her songs, so she decides to get some revenge. Auslly eventually.
1. Wishes & Wonders

Rockers & Writers & Rundown Dreams

**Thanks for reading my first Austin & Ally fanfic! All of Ally's thoughts are in Italics, just so ya know. I know this is exactly like the first episode, but it gets different and twister-y later! **

**I do NOT own Austin & Ally, Disney, or Apple.**

* * *

Just another sunny day in Miami and Ally is stuck behind the counter in her family music store, Sonic Boom, writing in her journal and serving customers, bored out of her mind.

'_Just one exciting day? A break from the normal routine? Anything?' _Ally thought.

Interrupting her thoughts, her best friend and Latino, Trish, walked into the store wearing a very childish outfit. Black jeans, blue apron with a cupcake on it, ink and white striped shirt pulled up to her elbows, and a pink headband with a big, pink, cupcake on top. In her hand she held a cupcake like the one on her headband.

'_Man, that girl dresses weir- different, everyday! How big IS her closet?' _

"Hey, Ally! Guess who just got a job at Cupcake City?" Trish asked in her usual perky tone, offering Ally a cupcake.

'_Grr! She knows about the no eating rule!' _Ally was tired of reminding Trish, but here it goes again!

"Thanks, Trish. But there's no eating in the store." Said Ally patiently, masking her annoyance.

'_That's the fourth time this week! See? Same old boring routine! Wait a second…cupcake...rule…cupcake…rule…CUPCAKE…but…the rule….'_

"But I do love cupcakes! Gimme that!" Ally said excitedly, completely forgetting the rule, and biting into the cupcake.

"Yea, they give us all the rejects," Trish started, "that one I dropped on the floor."

Retching in disgust, Ally spit out the bite of cupcake she had in her mouth into a tissue and threw it out. "See? That's what I get for breaking the rules!" Ally said pointedly.

'_Never doing THAT again!'_

She turned around while asking "Hey, do you want to go to a movie Sunda-" stopping short figuring out she was talking to an old lady in a pink shawl holding a purse.

"I'd love to go to the movies!" the lady replied, smiling.

"Great, because you are exactly who I was asking" Ally replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's a date!" The lady confirmed before walking out of the store.

'_This is what I get for trying to make life interesting. Not the sort of twist I wanted…'_

Ally called after her, "Can't wait, lady I've never met…" trailing off at the end. She turned around and jumped, letting out a little yelp, surprised to see Trish standing right beside her.

"Where did you go?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry, that was work. Apparently 'being there' is part of the job." She replied as if this was a new thing.

'_How does she get all these jobs? I mean, seriously? What is so appealing about a employee who doesn't even show up?'_

"Gotta go" Trish said, walking out greeting Ally's dad on his way in.

"Guess who just found 37 more cents?" he said proudly.

"Dad, stop taking money out of the mall fountain! Those are people's wishes!"

'_Like my wish for something exciting to happen!' _

"Oh, my wish came true. I have 37 more cents!" he proclaimed like he won a lottery.

"Speaking of wishes, is there any way I can put a piano up in my practice room? The one I'm using is older than the lady I'm dating Sunday." Ally pleaded her dad for probably the 100th time in a month. It was what she desperately wanted.

'_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, and say yes, say yes, yes..."_

Her dad just gave her a strange look, and she realized what she said. "Long story." she added quickly clearing up any confusion. He nodded in understanding.

"Ahh, Honey, I know you love music, but the chances of making it in the music biz are a bazillion to one." Mr. Dawson said with sympathy.

That came like an arrow to Ally's heart. He hadn't said that before! It broke her. She couldn't show it too much.

'_WHAT? How can he say that! Music is my life! He's saying my life is a waste of time basically! Not going to cry! Hide your sorrow, Ally.'_

She half-heartedly did her dad and her's special handshake, before turning back to her work.

'_That wasn't a fair thing to say! All these twists are not what I was looking for! I need a good twist! Something that will change my life or the better!'_

Just then, 2 boys, a cute blond and a goofy red head, walked in. The blond proceeded to play the drums with 2 corndogs, whilst the goofy one filmed it on his iPhone, immediately gaining Ally's attention. Ally ran over a whistled in the blond's ear to get theirs. They both looked at her.

'_I think I just found my twist! But they're still breaking the rules!'_

"Didn't you see the please do not play the drums sign?" Ally said, pointing to the red and white sign on the wall. The red head filmed it, while the blond just smiled.

"It's okay, I'm an awesome drummer." He stated before starting up again before Ally stopped him again.

"What you just said has nothing to do with I just said. Are those corndogs?" she asked, just noticing them.

'_Okay, so a goofy read-head that dresses weird and films everything, and a cute but cool blond that plays the drums, with corn-dogs. This just got interesting!' _

The blond nodded and bit into one of the corn-dogs. "Mhmh" he mumbled.

"Eww. Do you know how dirty these drums are, and how unhealthy corn-dogs are? And there's no food allowed in here!" she said tiredly.

'_Rule-breaking, drum-playing, corn-dog-eating, cool-dressed, cute blond. Just my luck! No sarcasm intended.'_

* * *

**Well that's the boring first chapter! it will hopefully get better, trust me! I'm open to all feedback, ideas, and suggestions, but please be nice! :) There will be about 13-14 more chapters so stay tuned! Don't forget to fav, review, and follow! I'll need at least 1 review to continue! Thanks! **_  
_

**-icewolf14  
**


	2. Harmonicas & High Hopes

Rockers & Writers & Rundown Dreams

**Welcome to chapter 2 of RWRD! I got to reviews and a follow last chapter! Thank you guys soooo much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The red head walked up to Ally, "I'll handle this Austin" he said, "Mam, we are making a music video. I am the director although I prefer the term 'film maker.' He attempted to flip his iPhone, but failed, breaking it on the floor.

'_God, what goofballs! I wonder where that money's going to come from to pay for that. Oh well, not my problem at the moment!'_

The blond stood up. "We're gonna need a lot of instruments. I can play anything. Piano, guitars, the drums, harp. I can even play a trumpet, through another trumpet!" he boasted. He picked up to trumpets and played a tune, the red head dancing along goofily.

'_So jealous! This isn't just some dumb blond!'_

Ally, amazed, cheered and clapped. Others in the store followed suit. "Wooo!"

'_Really Ally? Wooo? That's the best you can do?'_

The red head, probably jealous, said "Oh, yea? Well I can play the harmonica through the sousaphone!" he walked over to the sousaphone. Put the harmonica inside, and blew. The harmonica flew out, and landed in the old lady's mouth, choking her. "You have to be Heimlicked!" red head exclaimed, rushing over.

'_Oh my God! This is bad, this bad! What will this do to business! OLD LADY CHOKES ON HARMONICA AND DIES AT LOCAL MUSIC STORE: SONIC BOOM. Yea, that's great for business!'_

The red head commenced the Heimlich maneuver on the old lady. The blond turned to talk to Ally. "Here's the thing about the instruments-"

"You don't have any money." Ally said, filling in for him.

'_Not the first time someone's asked for a loan. Let's see his excuse or plea, or why I should make an exception. Okay, maybe I will. Later.'_

"How about I pay you back when I'm rich and famous?" Ally had heard this one before and worked up her award-winning answer.

"Great, just have your butler fly over on your private jet and drop of a bag of shiny gold coins" she teased.

"Really?"

"No." Ally responded firmly, just as the red head freed the harmonica from the old lady's windpipe, it skidded across the counter, along with her dentures, and landed right by her hand.

'_Ewww! Why me? Um, let this be my little 'gift' to the blond.' _

Ally picked it up, disgusted, as the red head yelled "Got it!" triumphantly. She walked over to the blond and placed it in his hand.

* * *

Ally was singing in her old, messy practice room.

_They're gonna know, know, know,_

_My name, name, name._

_I'm gonna make, make, make, you do a double take- Ahh!_

She turned to see the blond standing right by the piano bench. She stood up. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked him, panicking. No one's allowed to hear her songs, except her dad. Just because she won't sing them, doesn't mean they're for others to steal!

"I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica, you know, since it's been in the old lady." He asked.

'_He changed the subject! Definitely not going to admit it, but he wants to steal that song!'_

It was Ally's turn to change the subject. "This is my private practice room; did you not see the 'KEEP OUT' sign?" The blond changed the subject yet again.

"Hey, I like that song, but if you want to make it really catchy, you should speed it up a little." He sang the song faster.

_They're gonna know, know, know, _

_My name, name, name._

_I'm gonna make, make, make them do double take!_

He stopped and did a solo on the harmonica. "Cool! There's still some old lady spit in here!" He blew into it, getting spit all over Ally.

"Ew!"

'_That's it. All signs point to thief. Changing the subject when I try to interrogate him, liking the song, already having a tune planned out for it. Then he spit old lady spit on me! I don't care, twist or not, I hate him, and I'll be ready for his revenge when that song gets stolen.'_

* * *

**Well that's that! Stay tuned for chapter 3! To continue, I'd like to aim for 3 reviews for this chapter, so please fav, review, and follow! :) **_  
_

**-icewolf14  
**


	3. Merchendise & Madness

**Thanks for checking back! This chapter is 1,119 words and I'm really proud! Austin's thoughts are italics and underlined. Thank you for all the reviews too! Enjoys chapter 3!**

* * *

Rockers & Writers & Rundown Dreams

"Okay Trish, I know he did it. He definitely stole my song! I can tell! Although, I don't know what he'll do about it. Whatever it is, it will probably be nothing major." Ally told Trish in the food court after telling the blond to get out of her practice room, where she had stopped practicing, o that she go eat lunch with Trish.

"You're right, Ally. He said he needed instruments anyways. What else could he do? It's not like he stole your song, made a whole new song with it, used some instruments he had, filmed a video, and uploaded it to the Internet, and become a true over-night sensation, right? Hahahaha?" Trish said unconvincingly.

"Trish, what do you know?"

"Why don't you just watch this." She said, pulling out her phone and opening up a video. It showed the blond in his bedroom, dancing and singing with all sorts of instruments. Part way through the song, during a guitar solo, a fancy report in a dress came on the screen.

"It all started with a homemade video and a catchy song, 2 million hits later, Austin Moon is a genuine Internet sensation."

'_I knew it! That little weasel went too far though! That's plagiarism! I'm going to get him good for this! With some help from Trish of course. What was his name? Austin Moon? Huh, okay. Well Austin, although cute and talented, you're still gonna get it!'_

It skipped to an interview with Austin. "It wasn't exactly overnight; it was more like over, two nights!"

"How did you come up with your hit song?"

'_Let's see him get out of this one!'_

"Just came to me." He said, shrugging. "What up Dez!"

'_Typical answer. Dez must be the red head's name!'_

"Okay, Trish. I knew he stole my song, but this is crossing the line! How could he! He's gonna pay cause he messed with the wrong girl!" Ally said, getting gradually louder, Trish coaxing her on. Ally angrily grabbed Trish's phone and disliked the video. "Allycat88 doesn't like this video. Take that Austin!"

"Is that all you're gonna do?' Trish asked.

"Of course not! Let's find his house and talk some sense into this Mr. Moon and Mr, um, Mr. Dez!"

'_Now to use the Internet….. :)'_

* * *

**At Austin's house.**

Austin is running, Dez holding a stop watch, yelling orders. "Faster, faster! Slower. Faster Faster…" They had been at it for half an hour and Austin was tired, but to keep him going, he thought of one thing, the pretty girl from the music store.

'_Man, she was cute! I knew I shouldn't of angered her. I probably ruined my chances with her forever!' _

He stopped running when somebody knocked on his bedroom door. Dez went and answered. "Hey! It's Ally from the music store." Ally walked in and Dez took Austin's yellow sweat band off.

"Hi, I'm Trish, bi…" Trish started, but Austin tuned her out. He was too busy staring at Ally, hoping she wouldn't notice. Her confused and annoyed face made her even cuter to him.

'_Wow. She's at my house! I wonder why?'_

'_Is Austin staring at me? I'll pretend not to notice. Then again, I'm staring at him too.'_

They both snapped out of it when Ally shot Trish a death glare, and she apologized. "Look, I'm here to- What are you doing?" she asked, noticing Dez squeezing out Austin's sweatband into a bottle with Austin's face on it.

"I'm making my own cologne," he said, "It's called Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin." He finished with an echo. "the secret ingredient is my sweat."

"_Hope that impressed Ally!'_

'_Ew! Gross!' _

"Wanna try some?" Dez asked, squirting some in Trish's face.

"I don't like you." She said, disgusted.

"Since Austin's famous, we figured people are going to want some Austin merchandise." Said Dez.

"Here's some things we've come up with." Austin said.

"Austin lunchbox"

"Austin pillow"

"Austin peanut butter, chunky, or smooth. Mmmm."

"And, Austin action figures!"

"I'm awesome, I like pancakes" the doll said. Austin and Dez danced like excited children on Christmas morning.

"It's true! I do like pancakes!" Austin said.

'_I hope Ally likes pancakes too!'_

'_Well, pickles are better than pancakes in my opinion.'_

"And my personal fave, the Austin foam spitter!" Dez said, as if displaying the latest advance in nanotechnology. He whipped a white sheet of a awkward shape on Austin's dresser, revealing a crude sculptor of Austin's head with a hole in its teeth for the foam to come out.

"Why would anyone need a foam spitter?" Trish asked, just before Dez hit the head, and foam was spit all over Trish, who began to look angry.

'_Why did Dez do that to Ally's best friend? Thanks a lot Dez!' _

'_Austin's best friend is so rude! What if Austin's the same?'_

"Look, I'm not here to see your junky Austin junk. You stole my song from me and posted it online. I might have been okay with a few brags to your friends, but taking credit for it on the Internet is crossing the line. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ally said, patiently, but with annoyance noticeable in her voice.

"That's where the song came from? I thought I made it up! I guess that makes more sense since I've never actually written a song before and you're so much more talented and cute." Austin said, groaning.

"Sorry, what was that last bit?" Ally said, baffled.

"Nothing!" Austin covered quickly.

'_That was a terrible save Austin! Let's hope she didn't notice!'_

'_OMG! Austin called me cute and talented! He feels the same way! Yea! Yea! Yea! Woah, Ally! Still ticked off, remember?'_

"Well, I wrote that song and you have to tell everybody the truth." Ally stated.

"I can't. Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me? Consider my feelings! Are you really that selfish?"

"So based on that ridiculous response, I guess you're really not going to do anything? I thought you were kinder, I thought you cared about me! I mean your dignity and morals."

"No, no. I want to make this right. How about… A life size chocolate Austin!" Austin opened his closet door and Dez popped the chocolate Austin out saying "What up?"

"I can't believe you!" Ally yelled before running out, angrier than ever, Trish following suite. Austin watched Ally walk off, his heart aching.

"You so like her, dude!"

"You're not wrong Dez, you're not wrong."

'_What have I done? I need to do something about this!'_

'_What a jerk! I can't believe this jerk! But, I can`t help but still like him! I`m so confused! `_

* * *

**Uh Oh! Ally's stuck in the middle! What do you want to happen? I'd like to aim for 5 reviews on this chapter to continue. So review, fave, and follow! :) **_  
_

**-icewolf14  
**


	4. Helen & Hoplessness

**Thanks for checking back to RWRD! This is chapter 4, Helen & Hopelessness! it's only 884 words, but a lot happens! Austin' s thoughts are italics and bold, because apparently, underling didn't work! So, enjoy! **

Rockers & Writers & Rundown Dreams

* * *

"Tonight, On the Helen Show, overnight Internet sensation, Austin Moon, live!" the radio announcer said.

"That's right, live, live, and live!" Helen said, dancing.

Ally shut off the TV angrily. "I am so sick of that guy! He is going way too far, and I need to get my revenge!" She walked over to Trish, who was playing with an Austin doll.

"How can he steal my song like that?" Ally eyed the doll with malice. Next thing Trish knew, Austin doll had no head, and was missing an arm and a leg.

'_I hate him so much! I wish this was a voodoo doll! I'm still need to figure out revenge for him! I'm going to make it good too, with a bit of help from Trish of course.'_

"OK, Ally… Well, I have an idea" Trish said tentatively, "He's going to be on the Helen show tonight, right? I say we crash his interview and tell the whole world the truth."

"On live television?" Ally asked. Trish nodded.

"In front of people?" Trish nodded again.

"I can't do that."

'_She's knows I have stage fright!'_

"You have to! That guy's a low-life, song-stealing thief!" Trish proclaimed. Her phone went off, 'Double Take' Austin version started playing.

'_They wanna know, know, know_

_My name, name, na-' _

Trish quickly shut it off. "What? It's a catchy song!"

"That's it. Dad! I'm taking my break. I`ve got to go interrupt a live television broadcast!" Ally yelled up to her dad.

Her dad poked his head out the door. "Okay! Have fun!" He said smiling.

'_Typical dad, letting me go anywhere, do anything! I worry for myself sometimes!'_

"Come on Trish! We're going to be the surprise guests on today's Helen Show." Ally said walking out the door. Trish' phone went off again.

"You want to get that?"

"No, it's work."

* * *

**At the Studio. **

Walking in, Ally saw a security guard, and pushed Trish up against the wall. "Okay, the only thing standing between us and telling the world the truth about Austin is that security guard. The trick is to act like you belong here." Ally said confidently.

'_Oh no! I'm not good with these sorts of things! I can't improvise! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!'_

They walked over to the front the desk, where a women dressed in a security guard's uniform was standing. Ally leaned her elbow on the desk.

"Can I help you ladies?"

"NO!" Ally quickly yelled. "I mean, yea. We're looking for the kitchen, I mean bathroom, or we're friends with Bernie, or Lulu?" She said.

'_Good job, Ally! Who the heck is Lulu?'_

Trish pushed Ally out of the way. "We're here for the Helen Show. We're musicians in Austin Moon's band." She said in a deep voice.

'_Nice save, Trish!'_

"Look! You fan girls have been trying to sneak through here all day! He's dreamy, the song's catchy, and I get it!" She yelled, then calmed down a bit. "Sorry ladies, but if you're not on my list, you're no getting in."

"Oh, did we say musicians? I meant… magicians!" Trish said, throwing down a smoke bomb, and running down the hall with Ally.

'_Oh my pickles, that was close! Trish is amazing!'_

* * *

"Hey! Welcome back! Our next guest is overnight Internet sensation, Austin Moon!" Helen said, dancing like always. Austin came on the screen to the sound of cheers, and put his arms in the air.

Ally and Trish turned away from the TV in the hallway. "It's go time." Trish said

"Bu-u-t, I-I-I can't do it. There's a stage out there, and you know I have stage fright!" Ally countered.

"I know it's scary, but you can do it. I'm here for you! You just take all the time that you need." Trish said like a true, supporting friend.

"Thanks Trish, I just-"

"Time's up!" Trish said, pushing Ally through a door.

Ally started ranting about song-stealing, before two cameras pulled back to reveal 2 news reporters. The security guard from the desk came in, to remove Ally and Trish from the studio.

* * *

**At the Helen Show.**

'_They wanna know, know, know,_

_Your name, name, name,_

_They want the girl, girl, girl, _

_With game, game, game,_

_And when they look, look, look, _

_Your way, way, way, _

_You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!' _

Austin finished the song with a smile, but couldn't help but feel guilty every time he heard that song since his meeting with Ally.

'_**She hates me now, more than ever! This song is her's. It doesn't feel right anymore! Believe it or not, I, Austin Monica Moon, would rather have Ally than fame.'**_

He went and sat down with Helen.

"We are out of time!"

"That's too bad, because I have so many songs I want to sing for you guys! I've written so many!" Austin lied.

"How about you come back tomorrow?" Helen suggested.

"A new song? By tomorrow?" Austin fidgeted.

"Yup, that's what I said."

"um, well,"

"Come on, you don't want to let down all your fans! Right, Austies?"

"Um, well, okay?"

"You heard it here folks, Austin Moon will be back tomorrow with a new, original song!"

'_**What did I just get myself into? I need Ally! In more ways than one. I have an idea!' **_

* * *

_****_**Well that was chapter 4, wasn't the best, but chapter 5 will be better. More original, more romance, and more thoughts! :) I would like 10 reviews total to continue, so review, fav, and follow! :)  
**

**-icewolf14  
**


	5. Platonic Feelings & Pleading

**Hey Guys! icewolf14 is back with another chapter of RWRD! I must say, it ha been forever, so maybe I can get two chapters up tonight, since this isn't my best work, only 664 words! But I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, favourite, and follow! :)**

* * *

**At Sonic Boom**

Trish walked into Sonic Boom sporting a brown apron and a puppy visor. "Guess who got a job at the pet store?" she said in her signature voice. "Woof, woof, meow!"

_'Another job Trish? REALLY not in the mood!'_

Ally plastered on a fake smile. "You didn't even work at the magic shop 2 days, that's got to be a new record."

"I plan on being better at this job, right after this." She walked over the seating area with the CDs. "Has anyone seen a snake about yea-big?" Trish asked, holding out her arms. People panicked. "Wait! He's probably not poisonous." People calmed down. "But there's a pretty good chance he is." People panicked and this time, ran out of the store.

_'My friends (and enemies *cough* Austin *cough*) are really bad for business!'_

Austin and Dez came into the store in a hurry.

"Ally, I need your help."

"Speaking of giant snakes."

"I need a new song by tomorrow!"

"Ha! Why don't you just write a song?"

"You know I can't! I've tried! Listen."

_'I need a song_

_It can't be too long,_

_Song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song…' _

**_'Yea, Austin, way to impress. Not.'_**

_'What was that?! Sooooo not impressive.'_

Ally gave him a confused look, and Dez proudly said, "I wrote that last part" looking to Trish for a high-five, who instead gave him a disgusted look.

"Okay, uh, how about this." Ally started.

'_I'm not helping you with your song, get out of my store.' _

"That doesn't rhyme!" Dez said.

_'There's the door." _Ally finished, pointing towards the large, glass doors.

"That's better."

**_'Man, I really got on her nerves. I need to win her over! And get her to write a song, obviously. Pfft, why would you think…never mind.'_**

_'I never want to see their stupid, rotten faces in my store again!'_

"I know you're mad, I didn't mean to steal your song. And then I acted like a weasel. Not a cute weasel, but a jerky, no-credit-giving weasel. I'm sorry." Austin said sincerely.

Ally could see the forgiveness in his eyes, and could almost hear the 'awws' inside her head, and was almost wavered, but turned around and started walking up the stairs.

**_'I-I just got rejected, I-I'm toast. I just got rejected. B-b-but…Ally.'_**

_'He looks so cute apologizing, his eyes sparkled with forgiveness, and his hai- What am I saying? You are mad at him Ally! Snap out of it!' _

Something Austin said made Ally stop short, and turn around to face him. "Who am I kidding? My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazillion in one chance of making it."

"That's exactly what my dad said to me." Ally said quietly.

**_'Wait, is she agreeing with me?'_**

_'Am I warming up to Austin?!'_

"You know what my dad said to me? Dez, stop texting the dog!' Dez said, mocking his father.

**_'Really, Dez? Ruining the moment here!?'_**

_'Thank you, Dez! That was going to get to be one of those moments!'_

"I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong." Austin said solemnly, walking out of the store.

**_'Well, back to failing school, hanging out with one friend, eating pancakes, and making terrible songs that no one will ever want to hear. And, well, goodbye to ever having a shot with Ally.'_**

_'That was actually, sad, and sweet. And an itsy, bitsy cute. I-I-I can't let him fail. Not after that.'_

"Austin, wait!" Ally called after him. "I'll help you write one more song."

"You will? YES!" Austin yelled, pumping his fists. Ally smiled. "Thank you! Thank you!"

**_'I may have a better shot at this than I thought! She may be mine yet!'_**

_'I'll write him the song, and who knows? Maybe we'll have a great friendship, and maybe, possibly, a real- never mind. That's crazy, this is totally platonic!'_

* * *

**Don't worry! More Auslly to come! still a few more chapters left! ****I would like 5-10 reviews to continue, although I might upload another chapter tonight, to make up for lost time. Review, favourite, and follow! ****  
**

_**-icewolf14  
**_


	6. Creativity & Collaboration

**Back again tonight! 6th chapter! After a while, I'm going to stop following the story line in 1 or 2 chapters, and it will be all my ideas then, so stick with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on RWRD: _

_"Austin, wait!" Ally called after him. "I'll help you write one more song." _

_"You will? YES!" Austin yelled, pumping his fists. Ally smiled. "Thank you! Thank you!" _

_'I may have a better shot at this than I thought! She may be mine yet!'_

_'I'll write him the song, and who knows? Maybe we'll have a great friendship, and maybe, possibly, a real- never mind. That's crazy, this is totally platonic!'_

* * *

"But first, you have to do something for me." Ally said.

"Anything! Name it." Austin replied willingly.

"Um- uh- I want a- I want a- a- a ham!" She exclaimed, receiving strange looks from the other 3.

**_'Stupid me! I thought she was going to say hug, or date, or kiss, guess not.'_**

_'I nearly said a date! What was I thinking, oh wait a second! My revenge! I said I would help him write a song, but I didn't say anything about helping him succeed!' _

"Did you just say ham?" Austin asked, taken aback.

"Apparently I did." Ally said, regretfully. She turned away to hide her redding cheeks.

"Here, you can give her my ham if you want." Dez said, holding up a ham, receiving the same looks Ally received just minutes ago.

* * *

**In the practice room**

"Okay, we have 18 hours to write the greatest song ever," Austin said and Ally nodded. "Go!" he yelled suddenly making Ally jump, but walk to the piano obediently.

"It's not that easy." Ally said.

"I can just start it!" Austin said, and pressed a single key on the piano. "First note. That helps. Right?" Austin said, giving Ally a hopeful smile.

**_'I wish I could help, but I just can't write songs! Oh well, at least Ally's on my side now!'_**

_'That's a cute smile, but I'm still getting revenge on him!'_

"Gee, are you sure you sure you've never written a song before?" Ally said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, what do you normally do?"

"Well, there isn't a normally, sometimes I get a tune in my head, sometimes I think of a lyric and write it down." Ally gestured towards her brown book sitting on the piano. Austin made a grab for it, but Ally was too quick for him. "Never. Touch, My. Book."

**_'Woah, okay. I'm reading that someday!'_**

_'Better that he learns now, rather than later!' _

"What do ya got?"

"Okay, um… The tears of your heart cry-"

"Too depressing."

"The midnight sadness-"

"That's even more too depressing! This song should be fun, like a splash of sunshine! You're like a drizzle of darkness. We need to get you to relax. You know? Get your creative juices flowing! Now shut your eyes."

"I'm not going to-"

"Just shut your eyes."

"Okay I will." Ally said, closing her eyes. Austin reached for her book but Ally saw him coming. "Don't touch my book!"

**_'Man, she's a ninja! Me likey!'_**

_'Ha! Don't mess with Dawson!' _

"Imagine you come home, and your living room is just full of cheerleaders!" Austin said, getting excited.

"That's not really my idea of fun."

"Okay. Pretend you're on stage performing-"

"Oh no, I have terrible stage fright."

"Then imagine you're at the beach!"

"Ew! Sand's getting everywhere, EW! Is that guy really wearing a thong?"

"Okay! Forget the beach! What do you like?"

"Great. Pretend you're eating a pickle."

"But there's no eating in the store!"

"Alright!"

**_'This is going to be a long night! But I have to go through with it. For me, for my career, for Ally.'_**

_'After this super long night, I am never going to be involved with this cute dofus again! Except for my revenge!'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would like 20 reviews total to continue the story, so review, favourite, and follow! **

**-icewolf14**


	7. Dancing & Daring Thoughts

**Hey! Back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, because in one or two chapters, it's all my own (mostly)!**

* * *

_Previously on RWRD: _

_"Okay! Forget the beach! What do you like?"_

_"Great. Pretend you're eating a pickle."_

_"I like pickles!"_

_"But there's no eating in the store!" _

_"Alright!" _

_'This is going to be a long night! But I have to go through with it. For me, for my career, for Ally.'_

_'After this super long night, I am never going to be involved with this cute dofus again! Except for my revenge!'_

* * *

"Why don't we try this, I close my eyes, and you tell me to imagine stuff."

"Okay, imagine I'm giving up, I quit."

"Got it. Are there cheerleaders there?"

"Austin! What I'm saying is, maybe we should just forget this whole song writing thing." Ally said, standing up.

"Woah!" Austin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Not so fast."

**_'Ally is going to have lots of ideas after this! And it's an excuse to dance with her!'_**

_'Oh, no…that doesn't look good.'_

* * *

**Back in the store**

"Okay, almost there."

"What are you doing?"

"Funning you up." Austin pressed a button on the laptop and disco lights and funky music started up. He started to dance and grabbed Ally's hands and started spinning her around. He pulled her into him, and they touched. Shivers ran up their spines, but they let it pass.

**_'Oh. My. Gosh. I'm dancing with Ally! And we touched! Best. Day. Ever!'_**

_'Oh. My. Gosh. I'm dancing with Austin! And we touched! Worst. Day. Ever!'_

Austin blew a whistle, and Trish and Dez came out dancing. They did a bunch of collaborative dance moves, and ended up in front of the counter, with Dez holding Trish, bridal style. Austin and Ally clapped, and Austin pushed her into the middle of the circle of the 3 others. They coaxed her into dancing with a terrible dance move. They all stared criticizing it, and Ally stepped out of the circle.

"Okay, fine!" She did a bit of a better dance move, along with Trish, Dez, and Austin. The song finished, and the two pairs did their handshakes, and Dez and Trish went for a high-five, but decided against it.

**_'Ally is so cute when she's dancing like that! Even though it was terrible.'_**

_'Austin is a really good dancer, I'm embarrassed now, but it will be him once I get revenge!' _

"I-I think it worked! I feel fun , I feel like I could do anything! Watch! I'm going to do a cartwheel!" She started to cartwheel, but stopped, "I can't do a cartwheel."

**_'Aww! A cartwheel would be so cute from her! We need to get this song started!'_**

_'Yea, I can do a cartwheel! I've done gymnastics since 4! I'm wearing a skirt, and Austin and Dez are here! I need to get this song done, so I can plan my revenge to perfection.'_

* * *

**That's it! Next chapter or the one after that will be actually be original! I promise! I would like 20-25 reviews to continue the story! So review, fave, and follow! **

**-icewolf14**


	8. Mugs & Moments

**The 8th chapter of RWRD! Yea! Thanks for staying with me! Next chapter, the originality starts! ;D Reminder: ****_'Austin's thought's'_**'_Ally_'s _thought_s' _Song _Narrator. **Got it? Good. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on RWRD:_

_"I-I think it worked! I feel fun , I feel like I could do anything! Watch! I'm going to do a cartwheel!" She started to cartwheel, but stopped, "I can't do a cartwheel." _

_'Aww! A cartwheel would be so cute from her! We need to get this song started!'_

_'Yea, I can do a cartwheel! I've done gymnastics since 4! I'm wearing a skirt, and Austin and Dez are here! I need to get this song done, so I can plan my revenge to perfection.'_

* * *

Austin walked over to her. "Well? Don't waste that creativity! Come on!" he said, leading her over to the piano.

"Okay. Let's write a song!"

_Woah! Yea!_

They started playing the piano, and Austin messed up, they shared a little laugh.

**_'Woops! What a rookie mistake, but I made her laugh!'_**

_'Ha! What a rookie! Makes my revenge even easier!'_

_Stop. Hiding out in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist._

Austin wrote down some notes, decided against them, crumpled them up, and threw them away, while Ally just sat on the counter with her book.

**_'I'm really trying! _**

_'He's not even trying!'_

_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness,_

Austin shook maracas in Ally's face and played around with his guitar.

**_'I am so bored!'_**

_'He is so annoying!'_

_The world is so much brighter than this. _

Austin fell asleep on his back on the counter, arm dangling off the edge. Ally walked up to him with cymbals, and smashed them next to his ear, causing him to wake up and fall of the counter.

**_'Ow!'_**

_'Ha!'_

_Ya, if you never take a shock, you're never gonna win, _

Austin walked over to a sleeping Ally at the piano, and shocked her with a magic shock finger.

**'Ha!'**

_'Ow!'_

_So turn it all around, and break down the walls! Woah! Come on and give it everything you can, _

Austin messed up on what he was writing again, and crumpled up the paper, but this time chucked it at a writing Ally, narrowly missing her head, receiving a skeptikal look from her. Her put his arms up in a 'come on' manner, and promptly fell off the piano bech, crossing his legs, putting his hands in his lap, and his head down in embarresment.

**_'Ow, again! How embarrassing! And in front of Ally too!' _**

_'Is he trying to get my attention? Does he like me? Do I want him to? Un oh, poor baby fell off the piano bench, ha!'_

_Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, _

Farther into their song writing process, Austin and Ally are playing what they have so far, Austin on guitar, Ally on piano, both smiling.

**_'This sounds really good! Ally and I may be good friends after this after all!'_**

_'Finally! Almost done! I can't wait until this is all over! Wait, how am I going to get into the Helen Show for my revenge? Hmm…'_

_Woah! Break down the walls, woah! Break down the walls, woah!_

They were both at the grand piano, and both went to reach for the same key, their hands brushing. Austin smiled shyly, Ally just looked worried.

**_'Yea! That's how it happens in the movies, hands brush, fall in love!'_**

_'Oh no! I felt sparks! No Ally, no! You will not fall for Austin Moon!'_

_Come on take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls!' _

Austin and Ally finished practicing their final song, and sung the last line together.

**_'Dang it! Alone time with Ally is over!'_**

_'Yes! Alone time with Austin is over!'_

"It only took all night, but we did it!" Austin said pumping his arms in the air.

"Ya! Yea." Ally said, with fake enthusiasm.

"That's awesome!"

"Yea, well you better hurry, you only have one hour to get to the Helen Show." Ally said, pushing Austin towards the doors.

"You mean we better hurry. I want you to be there with me."

"Really? You mean it?"

"I wouldn't even be going on the Helen Shown at all if it wasn't for you. Thank you"

**_'Good job Austin! That sounded sweet and caring! Babe magnet!'_**

_'Really! That solves my revenge problem! Free ticket to the Helen Show! Yes!' _

After an awkward handshake hug, they headed out the door, and were met by Trish and Dez.

"We did it!" Austin proclaimed.

"We knew you could do it! Here, we got you this." Trish said holding out a custom made mug. "Guess who got a job at the mug store?"

"Congrats, we knew you could do it. Aww, thanks!" Ally said to her best friend.

"We also got you this." Dez said handing her another mug.

"Sorry you failed, you did your best." Ally read, confused.

"Well we got you two mugs just in case. Dez wasn't supposed to show you that one." Trish explained, shooting daggers at a worried Dez.

**_'Man, what nice friends! And I can't believe Ally rejected my hug! Grr!'_**

_'I can't believe Austin tried to give me a hug! I've known him only 3 days! And I hate him, right?'_

* * *

**That was 858 words! Yea! Next chapter is more original, more drama, more romance, and someone gets injured! :O To recieve this chapter, I would like 25 reviews total! So review, fave, and follow! :) **

**-icewolf14**


	9. Bad Ideas & Breaks

**I know I only got 24 reviews, but I really wanted to continue this story, so here we go! I really would like 28-30 reviews to continue thouhg, so read, review, favourite, and follow!**

* * *

_Previously on RWRD:_

_"Well we got you two mugs just in case. Dez wasn't supposed to show you that one." Trish explained, shooting daggers at a worried Dez. _

_'Man, what nice friends! And I can't believe Ally rejected my hug! Grr!'_

_'I can't believe Austin tried to give me a hug! I've known him only 3 days! And I hate him, right?'_

* * *

Ally and Trish watched the TV screen with the live footage of the Helen Show, the real thing going on nearby.

"Coming up next, Austin Moon's new song!"

"Millions of people are about to hear my song." Ally said.

"So worth quitting my job at the mug store to come here." Trish replied eagerly.

Austin walked on stage, and they walked over to the edge of the set, just off camera, to get a good view of Austin's performance. Ally remembered her revenge. While Austin was fluttering with excitement.

**_'Ah! I can't wait! This song will be even more special since I know it's not stolen!'_**

_'Ah! I can't wait! He'll start singing and his voice will come out squeaky-like the chipmunks! He will be so embarrassed and my revenge will have worked perfectly!'_

She looked at Austin as he was being introduced; she saw the hope, the passion, and the happiness in his eyes as he prepared to sing for millions, the song they wrote. She couldn't take this, she had to stop him.

_'Who am I kidding? Austin doesn't deserve this! I need to stop him before he sings!'_

Forgetting her stage fright, she ran out on stage to Austin, reaching him just as the music began to play. Yanking the microphone out of his hands, she whispered to him, "You can't do this!"

"Why not?" he yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I rigged the speakers, to make your voice squeaky, for revenge."

**_'What?! Ally, no!'_**

"Ally, how could you?"

"But, Austin! I realized you're more important than revenge. I mean, your dignity is more important than revenge."

"Ally, don't you have…stage fright?"

"Oh my, gosh!" Ally squeaked as she turned to face the crowd, she paled, and turned, and ran.

While running off the set, she tripped over the drum kit, and landed on her ankle, and pain shot up her leg, making her cry out. As she was getting up, she heard Austin calling for her to stay down, but she ignored him and tried to limp off the stage the best she would, but stumbled and fell head first into an amp, and everything started to blur.

**_"Oh no! Ally! She's hurt! No, no, no!'_**

_'OW! It hurts, I'm dizzy, Austin, help!'_

"ALLY!" Austin yelled as she lay on the floor, room spinning. He was by her side in a second. Ally tried sitting up, but was pushed back down by Austin. "No Ally, stay down, you're hurt." He said gently, and held her hand.

**_'It's okay Ally, I'm here!'_**

_'Austin's here, it will all be fine. I think I really do like him, I'm going to tell him right now, better now than never.'_

After her sit-up attempt, Ally started to feel faint; she managed a quiet "Austin, I-" before falling into darkness, unable to stay awake any longer.

**And there's the Auslly you've been waiting for! This is the 9th chapter, so there is 4 or 5 more chapters, all my own dialogue and story lines from now on! Remember, 28-30 reviews! **

**-icewolf14**


	10. Hospitals & Hard Times

**Really Happy with this! 982 words! One of my longest! Auslly galore in this, but just budding relationship fluff. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the 29 reviews! Let's go for 34-35 to continue.**

* * *

_Previously on RWRD: _

"_ALLY!" Austin yelled as she lay on the floor, room spinning. He was by her side in a second. Ally tried sitting up, but was pushed back down by Austin. "No Ally, stay down, you're hurt." He said gently, and held her hand. _

'_It's okay Ally, I'm here!'_

'_Austin's here, it will all be fine. I think I really do like him, I'm going to tell him right now, better now than never.'_

_After her sit-up attempt, Ally started to feel faint; she managed a quiet "Austin, I-" before falling into darkness, unable to stay awake any longer._

* * *

Austin noticed that Ally was unconscious and immediately whipped out his iPhone to call 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My friend, she tripped and did something to her ankle, and them fell face first into an amp and she's now unconscious, please help!"

"Please stay calm, sir. What is your name and number? Austin Moon, ###-###-####."

"Where are you, Austin?"

"At the Helen Show studio set."

"What is the patient's name and age?"

"Ally Dawson, and she's 15, I think."

'_**Where is Trish? She would know this stuff!'**_

"Okay, Austin, here's what I want you to do; stay with Ally and stay calm. Make sure you keep her warm and answer any question paramedics might have. Help is on the way. You may now hang up."

"Okay, thank you."

'_**Oh, man! I hope Ally's okay! Wonder where Trish and Dez ran off to?'**_

Austin looked down at Ally, and without moving her head from its place on his lap, removed his jacket, and placed it over her, keeping her as warm as possible. In 15 minutes, the paramedics had arrived with a gurney and stretcher, making Austin nervous.

'_**Is it really that bad?'**_

A female paramedic walked up to them. "Hello, are you Austin?"

"Yes."

"I'm Julia, and this is my colleague, Andrew. We're going to help Ally, okay? We need you to answer some questions, alright?"

Austin nodded.

"How long has it been since you two last talked and she went unconscious?"

"20 minutes."

"Is there a family member around?"

Austin was pretty sure Ally's dad was at a convention, had no idea who Ally's mom was, and didn't know what Trish was doing. "No."

"They you will be riding in the ambulance with Ally. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes."

He watched as Ally was loaded onto a stretcher, then a gurney. It broke his heart to see her like this. He felt like crying. But Austin Moon never cries. He climbed into the ambulance after her, and sat down on one of the seats beside Andrew.

'_**I just met her! How can this be happening already? Don't cry, don't cry, and don't cry.'**_

They stabilized Ally's leg, and monitored her vitals, and once at the hospital, she is wheeled away, and Austin is told to wait by Andrew until further notice. He obeys, and sits down promptly. Putting his head in his hands, he let it all out.

'_**It all my fault! She would never have run on stage if I hadn't stolen her song and put it online! Why are you so stupid, Austin? Please be okay, Ally!'**_

Half an hour passes and Austin is finally allowed to see Ally. He wiped his tears and follows a nurse down the hall to Ally's room. The sight breaks his heart. She is still unconscious with an IV cord in her arm, an INT in her nose, and was hooked up to a heart monitor, blood pressure monitor, and O2 sat monitor. A blue cast on her leg completed the heart-breaking sight.

"Why?" was all Austin could muster with the tears threatening to spill over. "Was it really that bad?"

A nurse walked up to him. "No, sweetie! She has a severe concussion, so we have to monitor many things until she is allowed to go home. She will be just fine."

'**I'm gonna tell her now!'**

Austin felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he pulled a chair up beside Ally's bed. He held her hand and sighed.

"Ally, you might have already noticed, but I have a massive crush on you. I really like you, and I hate seeing you like this. Please, for me, wake up?"

No response.

Austin sighed again, and stared at Ally, wishing so much that she was his.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Ally fluttered her eyes open.

'_Wait, where am I? What happened? How long have I been out? Where's Trish, my dad? Austin even? AUSTIN!'_

"Austin?" Ally said weakly, Austin's head snapped up.

"Ally!" he exclaimed and gave her a massive bear hug and she hugged back. "I'm so glad you're okay! You've been out for 3 hours! I've been worried to death!"

She giggled at his rambling. "It's okay, Austin, I'm fine!"

"I know, it's just that I re-, wait? Do remember hearing anything while unconscious?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

"Okay… Well Austin, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, Ally?"

"I think, I think I might, I think I might like you." She said quietly, blushing.

"Ally! That's a huge relief! I like you too!" Austin broke out into a huge grin.

"You do! That's great!" Ally was actually happy, despite the situation.

"Ally Dawson, will you make me very happy and go on a date with me after you a released from medical care?" Austin asked, attempting to sound formal.

"Of course, Mr. Moon." Ally replied playing along.

A nurse walked in, saw them holding hands, and smiled. "Good Ally, you're awake. You will be let out in two days, but no physical activity for 2 weeks."

"Yes, mam." She replied, and the nurse walked out, leaving Austin and Ally alone.

Austin squeezed Ally's hand and they both smiled.

'_**Maybe this won't be so bad after all'**_

* * *

**Just so ya know, the black italics underlined is both thoughts at the same time. I would like 34-35 reviews to continue. You know the drill; review, fave, follow. Thanks to my 8 followers, and 3 faves! Love you all! **

**-icewolf14  
**


	11. Rooms & Roaming

**Woo! 958 words! I really like this story, but there's only going to be 13 or 14 chapters of my own ideas (about 2-3 more) And I really only like continuing in I know people are reading this, so please remember to read, fave, follow and most importantly: REVIEW! Thanks you guys, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Previously on RWRD: _

_A nurse walked in, saw them holding hands, and smiled. "Good Ally, you're awake. You will be let out in two days, but no physical activity for 2 weeks."_

"_Yes, mam." She replied, and the nurse walked out, leaving Austin and Ally alone. _

_Austin squeezed Ally's hand and they both smiled._

'_Maybe this won't be so bad after all'_

* * *

They stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes, until the same nurse came in, interrupting their little moment. "Sorry, Ally, there's been a change of plans, because of the severity of your concussion, you must stay the whole two weeks for observation. Again, I'm really sorry for any inconveniences." She said sadly. "We will need to move you to a long term room, Austin; can you help me move her please?"

"Sure thing."

'_**Well that date's going to be held off for a bit.'**_

'_Oh no! No date? Come on! Just what I need too, more hospital time!'_

The nurse helped Ally move herself off the bed and Ally looped on arm over the nurse's shoulders. Austin then walked over and looped his arm around Ally's waist, his free hand being used to spot Ally in case she fell; they slowly made their way over to the elevator up a floor to the long term rooms. They walked to room 234 and gently placed Ally down on the bed in there.

"Thank you." Ally said politely to the nurse.

"No problem, honey. I'll be back at 5:00 with your dinner." She walked out of the room.

"Thanks you, boyfriend." Ally said, smiling at Austin's new title.

"You're welcome, girlfriend." He said in the same way.

"So, 14 days in the hospital. Are you going to help keep me company?"

"Of course! But today, we focus on making this room comfortable for your 2 week stay!"

Ally giggled. "Let's start with sitting me up!"

Austin walked over to the hospital bed, and pressed a button, moving the bed so Ally was in a sitting position.

"And the TV!"

Chuckling, Austin got the remote, and turned on the TV to America's Got Talent.

"Yea!" Ally said while cheering like an excited two years old.

"Alright Ally; I'm going to go get some of your things, any clothes or books you'd like?"

"Just grab whatever, I don't mind!"

"Alright, just call me if you need anything!" He typed his number into her phone, and left Ally alone, watching TV.

'_What a nice fri- boyfriend.'_

* * *

'_**Ally's house, Ally's house… Oh! I know! I'll check Sonic Boom instead; she probably has some clothes and books there!' **_

Not being old enough to drive yet, Austin called a cab. "Mall of Miami, please." He asked the cab driver.

"Sure thing, kid."

20 minutes later, they arrived at the mall. "That will be 15 bucks." Austin paid the driver, and ran to Sonic Boom, which was for some reason, unlocked.

'_**I'll lock it on my way out.'**_

He went up to Ally's practice room, and dug through a closer and some drawers, until he had a gym bag of Ally's stuff ready. He found the key's in a compartment under the counter. Picking them up, and locking up on the way back, he hailed another cab.

"Miami General Hospital"

* * *

A soft knock sounded through the room. "Come in!" Ally called. Austin opened the door carrying a gym bag and some keys.

"Hey Als, I locked up Sonic Boom too." He said with a smile, and walking over to sit on her bed.

Ally smiled at the endearment. "Thank you, Austin!" she hugged him. "Are you hungry? I've already eaten."

"No, that's okay."

They just sat there, holding hands and smiling at each other, enjoying the moment, when, again, a nurse walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but visiting hours is over until 8:00 am." She said, waiting for Austin to leave the room.

"Bye my little Ally-gator." Austin said, standing up, still low enough to hug Ally.

"Bye Austy." Ally said, hugging him back. They broke apart, and Ally kissed Austin on the cheek, and he turned away, hiding his blush.

"See you tomorrow." He walked out of the room, the nurse following, and closing the door behind them.

'_I made the best decision of my life running on that stage.'_

* * *

**The next day: 13 days left in hospital: 7:00 am**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Austin shut off his alarm and jumped out of bed and scrambled around the room, getting dressed and ready to go to the hospital. He couldn't wait to see Ally, so he inhaled his breakfast and ran out the door to the car waiting to take him to the hospital. He hopped in the backseat and away they drove.

'_**I'm going to see my Ally!'**_

LINEBREAK

At 8:10, Ally was awake and dressed, reading her book, waiting for Austin.

'_Where is my Austy?' _

Just as she finished her thought, the door burst open.

"ALLY!" Austin ran over and hugged her.

"Someone's happy to see me!" Ally chuckled.

"What can I say? I missed my girl!"

They hung out for a bit, and then a nurse walked in.

"Hello, I'm Amy, Ally's nurse for the two weeks. Are you her brother?" she asked Austin.

"No, her boyfriend."

"Oh, Ally, quite a catch you have here!"

"Yea, I know!" she smiled up at him.

"Anyways, I need to change Ally into these hospital clothes, so if you don't mind, I need you to leave the room…"

"Austin"

"Austin. Okay, just for a minute, I'll come get you later."

Austin obeyed, and walked out into the hallway, and leaned up against the wall.

'_**What did I do to deserve such a girl?'**_

* * *

**And that's chapter 11! remember, chapter 12 will come with reviews, how about we aim for about 40 (or 39 if I'm feeling nice :P) for me to update? I'm going to respond to some reviews now:**

**queenc1: I really hate relationship problems, and I wasn't going to hurt her too much- my fave character! I will update very often, and thanks for always checking back!  
**

**notnormal56: Yea, don't worry, Ally's fine! That must of hurt! You can help me with my authenticity of hospitals then! I'm glad you like this episode! I'm thinking of a Kangaroos & Chaos twist next!  
**

**AwkkwardTree: I'm glad you like it! I'm all for cute fluff! Thanks for calling me amazing, I love writing this story! xoxo  
**

**LoveShipper: You've been with this story with this story since the beginning! Thank you for your support and awesome comments!  
**

**AusllyLuva01: Thank you! (and here's your continue!)  
**

**Thank you guys! I take all comments seriously! Now I've got to go watch Austin & Jessie & Ally, just came out in Canada today and is on in 5 minutes, bye! :)  
**

**-icewolf14  
**


	12. Gowns & Good Guys

**Thanks for coming back! Now I only got 38 reviews, but I was really bored! I'm gonna lower my standards a low as 40 okay? Just this once and no less! _I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO! LEAVE ANY IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! NO IDEA IS A BAD IDEA!_ Now please enjoy the following 969 words:**

* * *

_Previously on RWRD: _

"_Anyways, I need to change Ally into these hospital clothes, so if you don't mind, I need you to leave the room…"_

"_Austin"_

"_Austin. Okay, just for a minute, I'll come get you later."_

_Austin obeyed, and walked out into the hallway, and leaned up against the wall, looking into the heavens. _

'_What did I do to deserve such a girl?'_

* * *

Austin was deep in thought for a while, thinking about how quickly their relationship escalated in the past few days. Strangers to enemies to frenimies to friends to boyfriend and girlfriend in a matter of days!

"Austin, you can come back in now." Amy said and then walked down the hallways to treat more patients.

"Hey, Alls. How're you feeling?" he asked gently, sitting on the end of Ally's bed.

"Ugly."

"What? How could you ever think that about yourself? You're the most beautiful I've ever seen. **(A.N.T. Farm reference) **Why do you think that, Ally-gator?"

"This gown makes me look poufy and fat, and its looks like a grandma's dressing gown!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms the whole time.

"Nothing you could ever wear would make you look ugly, or fat. No pattern, no size, can alter your outer and inner beauty. You're gorgeous and kind, and talented. I could go on forever! Don't you ever, ever, ever let anyone tell you otherwise. No one. Do you understand?" he said, holding her hand and looking her straight in the eyes.

She nodded, a feeble nod. She was mesmerized. "Th-that was beautiful, Austin. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me before. Not even my dad has complemented me that much! Thank you." She said quietly, still locked in his gaze.

Austin leaned in, and so did Ally. They both closed their eyes, and their lips met. It wasn't a cliché moment. 2 fifteen year olds in a hospital room, sitting on the hard hospital bed, one in a hospital gown, the other in casual clothes. It wasn't spectacular or romance movie-worthy, but to them, it was everything. It was perfect.

They reluctantly pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes again.

"I hate to wreck the moment, but Ally, do you have a parent that could stay with you while you're at the hospital?" Amy said. Austin and Ally jumped, not realizing she was there. They both blushed, realizing they'd been caught.

"Um, I'll call his cell, one moment." Ally said, grabbing her phone off the table and pressing speed-dial 1. One ring, two rings, three rings…

"Hello?" Her dad's voice came from the other end.

"Dad! It's Ally!"

"Hello, pumpkin! What's up?"

"I'm in the hospital dad, and I-"

"You're what? What happened?"

"Well I was running off a stage and I tripped over a drum kit and fell into an amp."

"Oh my gosh sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes dad, I just have a broken ankle and a concussion. I'll be out in two weeks. Can you stay with me?"

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I'm stuck in New York, there was a freak storm, and all planes have been put off for at least a week."

"Oh, that's okay dad. Love you!"

"Love you too."

Ally hung up the phone. "He's stuck in New York for at least another week." She said sadly.

"How about a mother?" Amy suggested.

"She's in Africa." Ally said in the same tone.

"Really Ally? I was wondering where she was! Why didn't you tell me?" Austin exclaimed.

"It never really came up in conversation!"

"You're right, sorry. What about Trish?"

"Oh good idea! I`ll text her!"

**Ally: Hey Trish**

**Trish: Hey Ally! **

**Ally: Where did you disappear to at the Helen show?**

**Trish: I and Dez ran off to go find help after you went down. Are you okay btw? **

**Ally: It's 'Dez and I' and yea, I'm fine. Just a broken ankle and concussion. Can you stay with me?**

**Trish: Sorry Ally, I'm leaving for Spain in an hour, I'll be there for a month! Sorry!**

**Ally: That's okay Trish! Miss you! **

**Trish: Bye Ally! Miss you too! **

Ally closed her phone and sighed. "She's going to Spain and won't be back for a month!"

"Oh dear, Ally. What do you want to do?" Amy asked.

"I could stay with her!" Austin piped up. "I'm her boyfriend after all!"

"Oh, yes! Please let him stay with me Amy, please!" Ally begged.

"Very well, but you are only allowed in from 6:00 am to 11:00 pm, not full time, okay?" Amy stated.

"Works for us!" Austin and Ally said in union.

The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Its 10:30 Austin, you only have half an hour left with me today, what do you want to do?" Ally asked.

"Oh I have something in mind." Austin said with a wink and he leaned in, Ally following suit.

* * *

**3 days later: 10 days left in hospital: 10:00 am**

Austin had been hanging out with Ally for a few days now, and today was his last visit before school started up again.

"Austin?"

"Yea Ally?"

"I'm going to miss you when you go to school."

"I'll miss you at school Ally, but I'll come and visit you every day after school, I promise."

"Yea! And Austin? Can you bring me my school work please? I'll need something to do if you aren't here!"

"Sure thing, Alls." Austin chuckled.

"Now sorry Ally, I have to go get ready for school tomorrow and pick up a schedule and things. I'll see you tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Alright, Austy." Ally pecked him on the cheek and he smiled and walked out. Ally leaned back on her pillow. She sighed and looked up to the heavens.

'_What did I do to deserve such a guy?'_

* * *

**That's chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed! Now review! :O) BTW, I'm so relieved that there was basically no Aussie (Austin & Jessie) in the crossover because it would totally put back Auslly! **

**1. Jessie is too old  
**

**2. Jessie is dating a doorman and mentions it  
**

**3. They will never meet again  
**

**4. They were only acting like that for a music video  
**

**5. Austin seemed creeped out by Jessie. (Guitar cutting and smashing, obsessive tour talk etc.)  
**

**Reviews:  
**

**queenc1: I'll keep up the cuteness!  
**

**xRainbowNinjax: Well, um...Sweet dreams?  
**

**AwkkwardTree: Like i said, cuteness will keep on coming! Thanks so much! I love to write but this story will sadly only have 1 or 2 more chapters! I need I deas guys! Seriously...I don't know what to do! Ahhh! Help!  
**

**LoveShipper: That's what you think!  
**

**_LEAVE THOSE IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME! I AM VERY VERY NEEDY...PLEASE HELP? ALL IDEAS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! _  
**

**-icewolf14  
**


	13. Surprises & Songs

_Previously on RWRD….._

"_Yea! And Austin? Can you bring me my school work please? I'll need something to do if you aren't here!" _

"_Sure thing, Alls." Austin chuckled. _

"_Now sorry Ally, I have to go get ready for school tomorrow and pick up a schedule and things. I'll see you tomorrow after school, okay?" _

"_Alright, Austy." Ally pecked him on the cheek and he smiled and walked out. Ally leaned back on her pillow. She sighed and looked up to the heavens. _

'_What did I do to deserve such a guy?'_

* * *

**5 days later- 5 days left in hospital- 10:55 pm**

"Bye Austy!" Ally cooed in a babyish voice as Austin left her as late as possible for the fifth time since school started. He had been bringing her school work and small gifts and games she could play, and was always sure that he was there at 3:30 sharp every day, the soonest he could possibly get there after school was out- Austin hadn't joined any school clubs yet for this reason.

"Bye Ally-gator!" Austin replied in the same voice, mimicking Ally. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and he chuckled as he closed the door behind him. The school week was finally over, and he could have the whole weekend to hang out with Ally all day! However, as Austin was walking towards his parent`s car, he got a great idea of how to surprise Ally when she got out of hospital.

'_**This will be perfect! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees it! I'll need all weekend to prepare it….'**_

* * *

Ally heard Austin chuckle as he closed the door behind her, she smiled; she loved his laugh, she thought it was the best sound in the world. The school week was finally over, and Austin would be hanging out with Ally all day! She was so excited and started planning in her head what they would do all day, besides the homework they had been doing. However, as Ally was starting to fall asleep thinking about fun things to do, she got an idea of how to thank Austin for all he had done for her so far.

'_This is perfect! I can't wait to see his reaction when he hears it! I'll need all weekend to prepare it….' _

* * *

**Next day: 4 days left in hospital: 9:00 am **

Austin picked up his phone and called speed dial 4; Ally. On the second ring, she picked up.

"Hello Austy!"

"Hey Ally, I'm really sorry but-"

"Actually Austin, I needed to talk to you to. You can't come visit me this weekend."

"Why not?!"

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out later and it will all be worth it, I promise. What were you saying, sorry?"

"I was just saying that I can't visit you this weekend either, I have a project I need to work on."

"For school?"

"Um, not really."

"Well, okay Austy. See you on Monday?"

"Sure thing Alls!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

He hung and sighed as he ran to Sonic Boom. He needed to work on his surprise to Ally, a redecorated practice room. With his money from the Helen Show, he was going to buy paint, lights, furniture, a piano, pickles, and some random trinkets. He was also including some Austin merchandise.

When he got to Sonic Boom, he ran up to the practice room, and took some measurements for furniture and things and ran off to the different stores searching for his items.

* * *

Ally got off the phone with Austin, and continued what she was doing before, staring at her blank song book. She had no idea what to write about. Well she did, her and Austin's relationship and how they she wishes some things could change or never have happened; but she had no inspiration.

She sighed; this was going to take a while. I she found a chorus, the whole thing would be easy. I mean, it's not like inspiration was just going to fly by!

* * *

**Same day- 11 am. **

Austin was walking through Rona and Home Depot searching for the perfect paint colour, lights and furniture. So far he had found a perfect paint colour, a sort of sky blue. The lights were easy, a big yellow neon 'A' with other smaller green and yellow circle lights to go around it. However, furniture was a little harder. He finally settled on a Foosball table, juke box, dresser drawers, small desk for sound equipment, and a multi-coloured fridge. He also saw a few chairs he thought perfect, and bought those too.

He couldn't stop thinking about how Ally would like him even more than before. Like. Like. Like. Like. The word repeated itself in his head like an echoing broken record on continuous replay. He didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted more.

He shook the thought off. This wasn't about him. This was about Ally.

* * *

Ally wanted to pace, but she couldn't thanks to her busted ankle, she still had 4 weeks and 5 days left in a cast sadly. She hadn't thought of anything yet. She tried watching TV, reading, listening to the radio, anything to give her inspiration, but up empty handed.

She realized she hadn't done one thing. Cleared her mind and create complete silence. So she did. She listened with all her focus and energy. She simply listened, nothing more. She heard her breathing, and any other slightest noise. The sounds played around in her head, until she had the perfect tune. She wrote it down on sheet music, and hummed it over and over again. Perfect melody, now she just needed lyrics.

* * *

**Same day- 1 pm**

Austin was now searching for a piano. He thought and thought until he remembered a time when Ally had mentioned wanting a baby grand piano for her practice room.

'_**Perfect!'**_

He walked over to a sales woman. "Excuse me, miss. Do you have a baby grand?" He asked politely.

She led him over to a small section of the store with pianos, and directed him to a baby grand. He stared at it, it was gorgeous. The black pristine surface had not a single dent or scratch in it and twinkled under the lights like a diamond on display. The keys seemed to draw him in to play them. The want to touch it was irresistible, but he knew he couldn't touch it until it was his. He uttered 3 words that pleased him, and that he knew would please Ally.

"I'll take it."

* * *

Ally had made the entire songs music, but was still desperate for lyrics. She looked out her window. Nothing. She looked back to her song book for a moment only to hear an engine sound. She looked out her window again, and saw a plane fly by.

'_How pretty would that look in the night sky? Oh my! That's it!'_

She excitedly scribbled down lyrics in her book. This was perfect. The song was easy from now on. She even considered a rapping song. This would be her best yet.

* * *

**Same day- 3 pm **

Austin had been to the grocery store and had gotten every kind of pickled they had and every pickle-related food item as well. He just had to think of a picture to put in there. He looked through his camera until he smiled, he found the perfect one. It was taken on Ally's fourth day in hospital.

They were both on Ally's bed, Ally on the right; Austin on the left, Ally was sitting up with her arms out in a 'ta-da!' position, and has a big goofy smile on her face. Austin is next to her, his head touching hers, with a big grin on his face, and his arm visible around her waist. Amy had taken it for them. It was his favourite picture. He head off to get it printed off and framed.

* * *

Ally had the chorus made:

_Can we pretend like airplanes in the night sky, like shooting stars? _

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. X2_

It wasn't so great, but she loved it. She wished she go back to when she first met Austin, and instead of hating him, she befriended him instead.

* * *

**Same day- 5 pm **

Austin and Ally, Ally in her hospital bed, Austin at Sonic Boom, both looked down at their papers and sighed.

'_**I can't wait.' **_

* * *

**That's the 2nd to last and 13th chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! I can't wait for Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath, can you? It will be awesome! :D When's the promo coming out? **

**Reviews:  
**

**AwkkwardTree: Aww, thanks! So are you! I hoe you loved this chapter even more! I'm sad it's ending to, because I really liked it! I am most definitely using your idea for Magazines & Made-up Stuff, but it won't be a sequel if that's okay! :) xoxo  
**

**xRainbowNinjax: Glad you like it! :P *eats virtual cookie* :D  
**

**queenc1: Updated, and thanks for sticking with me!  
**

**LoveShipper: Just wanted to say thank you so much for sticking with me and leaving a great comment every chapter! Thank you so much! :) xxx  
**

**Don't forget to leave ANY story ideas in a review or PM! Love you all! Peace, Love & Auslly!  
**

**-icewolf14  
**


	14. Planning & Perfection

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I decided I needed to do this last chapter in parts instead, it was getting too long. So I hope to get 50 reviews by the end of this story before I start a new one. I will do ALL suggestion for pretty much any Disney show. However, I would be better at Austin & Ally, A.N.T. Farm, Mr. Young, Kickin' it, Good Luck Charlie, Shake it Up, and Doctor Who. I can do crossovers too if anyone suggests one. No idea is a bad idea! So read, fave, follow, and most importantly...REVIEW! **_  
_

* * *

_Austin and Ally, Ally in her hospital bed, Austin at Sonic Boom both looked down at their papers and sighed. _

'_I can't wait.'_

* * *

**Next Day: 3 days left in hospital- 8:30 am **

Austin had woken up as early as he dared on Sunday morning, and got to Sonic Boom just as his boxes were arriving. He started organizing all the boxes so it would be a lot easier to put it all together. He had to hurry, Ally would be out of the hospital in only 3 days, he still needed to paint, put in the lights, bring up the furniture, and put up the photos, and most importantly, the piano. He figured today he would clear out everything in the old room, and hopefully finish painting.

He sighed, and looked down at his plans, and tapped his chin with his pen.

'_**This is going to be a long 3 days.'**_

* * *

Ally woke up as early as she dared on Sunday morning, and got out her book right after eating. She was glad she had a chorus, but she really needed the verses, in two different styles. Rapping for Austin and a kind of sing/rap for her.

Ally looked at a calendar on the wall. 2012. She thought back to 2008. They were starting grade 7. Though she didn't know it, Austin was in her class then. They were eating their lunches in the school cafeteria, and Austin was at the same table, thought they never acknowledged each other.

'_That's it! That would make a great line!'_

_Let's pretend like its 2008, _

_Like I'm eating lunch off a school tray. _

He would always sing covers of songs, and most people loved him. Ally just knew him as an annoying wannabe at the time.

_Like I'm not trying to be the next singer from Miami's heat. _

_Trying to get a record deal to make it big. _

He would stand up on the lunch tables, and sing. Everybody would cheer and clap for him like crazy when he finished.

_Let's pretend that I'm on a stage, _

_And when my beat drops everybody goes insane. _

Everyone seemed to know his name, except Ally. They all wanted to hear him sing an encore, except Ally.

_And everybody knows my name, _

_And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sing._

He once actually made an album of his covers, with the help of Dez. Everybody bought a copy, except Ally. He made 500 dollars in just a week by selling them for $1.50 each.

_Oh yea, and I had dropped my new album_

_On the first week I had 500 dollars in. _

He played a bunch of school sports too. He won a gold medal in spring cross-country and a diamond award in the football season. Not to mention he did a tour/tournament with the basketball team. Everyone went to the games, but Ally.

_Gold in the spring,_

_And diamond in the fall. _

_Then a school tour just to top it all off. _

Everyone at school called him 'The Greatest' and they asked him to do talent show finales on the massive auditorium stage. Everyone nicknamed him that, everyone went to the shows, and they were sold out. Everyone but Ally.

_They called me the greatest, _

_Selling out shows on big school stages. _

Everybody loved him, and no one ever hated. Not even Ally, she didn't take any notice. She had to use her imagination to figure out what it would be like.

_Everybody loved it, _

_And no one ever hated. _

_Let's try to use imagination. _

_*Chorus*_

Ally looked at her book, satisfied. She had quite a bit done. About 1 minute and 53 seconds. She was closer, but I had taken her all the way up to 7 pm to finish that bit. She was going to have dinner and go straight to bed. Even though she had been sitting in bed all day, she was still exhausted.

* * *

**Same day- 7:30 pm**

Austin had been working all day and was exhausted. He had moved the piano, tables, lights, and basically stripped the old practice room, and had painted all the walls, top to bottom. He was getting pretty close. He wasn't done yet though, but he was still so tired. He decided to call it quits for the day, and headed home. Tomorrow he would put up the lights and bring the furniture and knick-knacks in.

* * *

**Next day- 2 days left in hospital: 1:30 pm**

Austin sat at his desk in math, tapping his pencil on his desk impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring so he could text Ally and tell her he wasn't coming. He needed more time. If his wanted to install the lights- at least 2 hours- and bring the furniture up and arrange it- another two hours- and do his homework- 1 ½ hours- he was going to need until 9 pm to finish up. Way too late to go see Ally.

Finally the bell rang and Austin jumped out of his seat, went to his locker to drop his stuff off and immediately started texting.

**Hey Alls! **** xoxo**

_Hey Austy! 3 xoxoxo_

**I miss you with all my 3 but I have to put off my visit again Ally, I'm so soz! Xxx**

_But I get out of the hospital on Wed.! _

**Then I guess I'll see you when you get out then? Is that kk Ally-gator?**

_Kk….:( jkjk!_

**LOL, bye Alls! **

_TTYL Austy! Xx_

He shut off his phone and headed to his last class of the day, music. At least he had his favourite subject.

* * *

**Same day- 1:45 pm. **

Ally sighed after shutting off her phone from texting Austin. She really wished she could see him, she hadn't since Friday. She had finished a large section of song:

_Let's pretend it's 2008,_

_Like we're eating lunch off a school tray. _

_Like you're not trying to be the next singer from Miami's heat. _

_Trying to get a record deal just to make it big. _

_Let's pretend that you're on a stage, _

_And when your beat dropped everybody went insane. _

_And everybody knew your name. _

_And everywhere you went people wanted to hear you sing. _

_Oh yea, and you had dropped your new album_

_On the first week you got 500 dollars in. _

_Gold in the spring, _

_And diamond in the fall, _

_And then a school tour just to top it all off. _

_They called you the greatest, _

_Selling out shows on big school stages. _

_Everybody loved it, _

_And no one ever hated. _

_Let's try to use imagination. _

She had her part done. Austin's came next. It was going to be a big surprise.

* * *

**Same day- 10:00 pm**

Austin lay in bed trying to get to sleep. The practice room had lights and furniture now, but he still needed to put the piano and pictures in there. He would do that tomorrow, and then find a way to get Ally there for Wednesday. He sighed. It was more work than he thought. But Ally was worth it to him. Austin dreamt about Ally until he fell asleep with a big grin on his face.

* * *

**That was that... 1,193 words! This story is getting long... last chapter tomorrow! Remember 50 reviews for a new story, and I need suggestions to do as well! **

**Reviews:  
**

**LoveShipper: Yea, I thought it would be interesting if they both planned something...and something, surprising, came out of it. ;)  
**

**queenc1: Glad you like it and thanks for your simple yet satisfying reviews! :)  
**

**notnormal56: I reply to all reviews, no problem! :) Well, um...I may not have that happen to Ally. I'd rather not have to describe that, but thanks for the tip! :P  
**

**Keep reviewing and leaving story ideas! Thanks to my 5 faves and 10 follows too!  
**

**-icewolf14  
**


	15. Rockers & Writers & Rundown Dreams

**Hey! It has been TOO long! I'm not making any excuses up so that you guys don't hate me, I'll admit... I was just too lazy! So I'm giving you 968 words to make up for lost time! :) I hope you love this love-y chapter like I loved your reviews! **

**Reviews:  
**

**AwkkwardTree: Thank you! Thank you so much for all your reviews! There is more of me coming if I get some story suggestions! ;)  
**

**xRainbowNinjax: Yes, yes they do! :)  
**

**queenc1: Thanks! Sorry I didn't really update soon... :$  
**

** .1: Thank you! :)  
**

**LoveShipper: Yea, I have no idea where that idea came from! Enjoy the big reveal! ;)  
**

**TrauzllyIs4ever: First, AWESOME username! And sorry I left you hanging for almost 3 weeks! :O**

* * *

_Previously on RWRD: _

_Austin lay in bed trying to get to sleep. The practice room had lights and furniture now, but he still needed to put the piano and pictures in there. He would do that tomorrow, and then find a way to get Ally there for Wednesday. He sighed. It was more work than he thought. But Ally was worth it to him. Austin dreamt about Ally until he fell asleep with a big grin on his face._

* * *

**Ally's Release Day- 10:00 am **

Ally waited in her street clothes with her duffle bag in the waiting room of the hospital. She tapped her good foot, as her other one was still in a cast for 4 weeks, and stared at the door, waiting for her boyfriend to walk through them and take her home. She was so excited to play Austin her song in her dingy old practice room. Not the most romantic situation or place, but she was confident he would like it all the same… hopefully.

As she was lost in thought, she didn't notice Austin come up and snake an arm around her waist and kiss the top of her head.

"Hey my little Ally-gator, are you ready to go home?"

"Of course! I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, and eat my food!" Ally squealed like and excited 5-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Sure… but we need to take a little detour at Sonic Boom before your house, okay?"

"Umm… okay?" Ally said confused.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

They pulled up to Sonic Boom and Austin helped Ally out of the car, and grabbed her crutches from the back seat, and handed them to her, and she immediately rushed as fast as she could into Sonic Boom and up the stairs towards the practice room, Austin following suite.

"Ally, wait!" Austin yelled after her, laughing.

"I can't! I need to show you something really- Oh my gosh…" Ally trailed off as she set her eyes on the hyped-up practice room, mouth a gape. "It's beautiful! The colour, the walls, the piano! This is amazing! How did this happen?" she finished, rushing over to the piano, sitting on the bench, and brushing the keys.

"Let's just say a certain someone's boyfriend did a little magic to make this room better." He said smirking and sitting next to her.

"Oh, Austin, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ally said, bear-hugging. He hugged back and stroked her hair.

"Anything for you, Alls."

"I have something for you, but you have to help me with it. It's a song." She got out some sheet music with lyrics on it. "Just sing when it comes up, okay?"

"Sure, let's do this!"

Ally played the beginning cords and Austin smiled at her, showing his readiness.

_Ally: Let's pretend it's 2008,_

_Like we're eating lunch off a school tray. _

_Like you're not trying to be the next singer from Miami's heat. _

_Trying to get a record deal just to make it big. _

_Let's pretend that you're on a stage, _

_And when your beat dropped everybody went insane. _

_And everybody knew your name. _

_And everywhere you went people wanted to hear you sing. _

_Oh yea, and you had dropped your new album_

_On the first week you got 500 dollars in. _

_Gold in the spring, _

_And diamond in the fall, _

_And then a school tour just to top it all off. _

_They called you the greatest, _

_Selling out shows on big school stages. _

_Everybody loved it, _

_And no one ever hated. _

_Let's try to use imagination._

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars? _

_I could really use a wish right now _

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now _

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Austin: Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and cashin' and crashin' _

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness _

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap _

_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds _

_You get another hand soon after you fold _

_And when your plans unravel in the sand _

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late _

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate _

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight _

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Both: Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_We could really use a wish right now _

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_We could really use a wish right now _

_Wish right now, wish right now._

Their voices trailed off, and so did the music. Ally looked at Austin for one second, then burst into tears, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Austin! I was jerk and ignorant, and I'm just so-"

"Shhh." Austin cut her off, holding her close. "It's okay! I would never be mad at you. It wasn't your fault. But the song was amazing. Thank you so much, Alls."

Ally sniffed and stared into his eyes. They leaned in and their lips met, and they had a sweet, wonderful, simple, kiss.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin."

He's a rocker, she's a writer, and they're saving each other from rundown dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! This IS indeed the last chapter :'( so I will no longer continue THIS story. However, I will take suggestions for and Austin & Ally, ANT Farm, Mr. Young, or Kickin' It fanfic. (I could do other Disney/ Family shows if I know it well enough) You should know that I ship: Auslly (Austin and Ally-duh), Folive (Fletcher and Olive- ANT Farm), Acho (Adam and Echo- Mr. Young), and Kick (Kim and Jack- Kickin' It) I will do NO Trez, Flyna, Angive, boyxboy, or Kimx Any other character, and No OC romance... sorry! :$ Leave suggestion, and I'll get to them ASAP! :) **

**-icewolf14  
**


	16. AN: Super Story Coming This Fall!

**Hey guys, I really hate to bother you all with an Author's Note, but I really want to get the news spread, and for my plans to be a huge success! **

**Now, as you may or may not know, yesterday (May 12th) was my 6 month point on FanFiction. Half a year. It got me thinking, for my 1 year point on FanFiction, I want to do something epic, and I want all you involved. **

**I am going to do a Super Story. I'm going to do a crossover of 3 or 4 shows that you choose out of: Austin & Ally, Kickin' It, ANT Farm, Mr. Young, MyMusic Web Show, and The Next Step. **

**OR! Or I will do a huge 50-100 chapter story about 1 of the following ships: Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho, Scentern 2, or Jiley (James and Riley). **

**OR! Or I will do another normal story line, but include a bunch of OC's based on you guys! (with a show + ship)**

**So, my 1 year point will be November 12th 2013, and this thing is going to be expertly planned by then! So, for this month, I want you guys to start voting in reviews on which one of these story types you prefer! Voting closes May 31st 2013! You can vote ONCE every day. Don't tell me shows or ships or OCs yet, just which idea. Remember, choose ship OR crossover OR OC! **

**-icewolf14 (Please ignore the extra remember at the bottom)**

**If you need, here's a review template: **

**I vote the (ship/crossover/OC) story! **

**Rememeber, **


	17. AN: Which ship?

So it's been all of May, and now, thanks to your votes, I have determined the story type!

In 3rd place, with 4 votes,

The OC story!

In 2nd place with 5 votes,

The Crossover story!

Which means, in 1st place, with 14 votes,

The Super long ship story!

Thank you to my 23 voters, I will need you for one more thing!

For the month of June, I need you to vote on your desired ship! Once a day, until June 30th.

Your choices are:

Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho (Adam and Echo), Jiley (James and Riley), and Scenetern 2.


	18. AN: Narrowed Down!

Thank you to my 62 voters! The results of the ship voting are:

6th Place: Scenetern 2: 2 votes

5th Place: Jiley- 5 votes

4th place: Acho- 8 votes

3rd place: Kick- 15 votes

1st place tie:Auslly and Folive- 16 votes each.

Voting is not over yet! You can still vote for a ship in the top 4, so you can now vote for:

-Acho

-Kick

-Auslly

-Folive

Vote away! This voting closes July 31st. :)

~icewolf14


End file.
